Signs & Symptoms
by Ethin
Summary: After being attacked at her job, Alyson must pay the price of being saved by the devil hunter, her soul being the payment she must now work off her debt and regain her soul back, but how? OCC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Alyson went to work, everything was normal, when her life was treatened she was saved by the famous Devil hunter, Dante. But with no way to pay his out ragious price, he took her soul, and told her she will have to work off her debt. By doing this she must do as he says and follow his intrustions very well. Will Alyson get her soul back.

**There is some Dante OCC'ness in here, I'd rather see him be a bigger badass then what you read now; so thats what he is. **

**I do no own Devil May Cry, it belongs to CAPCON. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was your average Friday night. The football games where over, so all your little hormonal teenagers, were either out drinking and partying over the team victory, or sleeping; regaining the energy for Monday afternoon's next football practice, along with their punishment of losing. So the busy rush of getting gas, and the front door bell, stop chiming after awhile; excluding a ring here and there for the surprise visits from the stray people that came in.

**The smell of beach produces came in and out through my senses, as I mopped the floors with the rag-sally style mop. The wooden handle that was taller then me always seemed to give me at least one or two splinters after I was done, but tonight I think I was having a stroke of good luck. Half way done with the floors in the store, not one single splinter. Just as I started patting myself on the back, the door chimed, jumping from the sudden sound; I successfully had given myself a splinter in the skin between my thumb and index finger.**

**I sighed, placing the broom back in the yellow bucket; letting it lean on the wall. Walking toward the register; while picking at the little piece of wood lodged in my hand, then noticing the small group of people that came in. Placing myself behind the register I observed the three young men that came in.**

**The first was a white male with thin features. He had a long face, high cheek bones, and hollow eyes sockets. With his hood thrown up over his head, I couldn't make out the hair color, but from the small strain, I guessed it was black, or brown. He was shorter then the other two, but he looked like the one with the brains. His hoodie had the logo of 'Volcom' in green lettering. His pants where also black too, it had a missing knee on the right side, and tattered on end; where they dragged the floor. His shoes were also black; skater shoes to be precise, with the green 'Etnies" logo on the sides, and the falling 'E' on both sides of the shoes.**

**The second guy was straight up black; like the sky when its dark outside. From what I could guess he was over 6 foot, wearing the long black shit with an obvious white undershirt hanging out the bottom; which hung to his thighs. Wearing clean blue-jeans with some kind of logo on the pants; I never got a good look because he was constantly pulling up his pants. His black shoes with a red 'Nike' check on the outside of the shoe, rode up to the top of his ankle, with a velcro strap at the top. **_**Stylish**_**, I thought glancing to the third man.**

**He was the scariest, out of the three; he had to be the most primal looking out of the three. Even with his back to me, I could make out a head full of black shaggy hair, long sleeved black body armor; that clearly gave you a view of his well toned back. He wore a pare of black wind breakers, and some 'Nike' bran shoes, with the springing at the bottom of the shoe. But his height being well over 6 foot, and his crazy muscle structure made me want to run away, instead of staying and play with his rock hard abs. **

**Then a thought came running across my brain. **_**These men are too different to be together, they wouldn't be caught dead together.**_

**I watched the smallest walk around the store, looking at items bored with them, or pick them up and look with amazement, then get bored with staring at them; putting them back in place. The others did the same, it looked primal, I just stared at them wondering if I was seeing things from the right prospective, or if they were crazy. Out of the corner I watched the black man take a honey bun, smell it, and take a bit out of it; rapper and all. Just before I could say something; the scary dude made this animalist sound. **

**I directed my attention toward him as he took one of the sandwiches out of the icebox and take a bite out of it. Then glass shattering echoed through the store, turning my whole body to the drink section, I saw the smallest taking bottles of liqueur out of the icebox and drop them to the ground; growing fond of the sound and destruction. **

**I finally had to say something. I was going to let the food slide, but I can't replace three bottles of vodka, it wasn't there for his amusement. **

"**Hey dumb-ass! Your paying for that, and your little friends better pay for that food too." I hollered. **

**Instantly I regretted that.**

**They all looked at me, black man dropped the half eaten honey bun, scary dude crumbled the sandwich in his large hand, and the white male started growling at me. In a flash, the white male was in front of the cash register, staring at me with glowing red eyes, black man was standing to my right, and scary dude was to my back. **

**All growling at me. All staring at me. The look of death in their eyes. I couldn't breathe, self defense wasn't clicking my head; the red flags and sirens where going off. I was visibly shaking now. Scary dude's arm was around my waist, as he fisted a hand full of my dark hair. Yanking my head back long enough to look at him, then slamming it down on the counter. **

**Hot, wet pain flashed through my body, skin, and head. It was a pulse that wouldn't stop. Wave after wave of crashed against me, I barely heard the yelp escaped my throat; as he continuously slammed my face down. **

**I'm not sure what happened next, but I felt weightless for a moment. Then I hit the ground, with another yelp of pain. Blood rushed down my face, and I couldn't see from my left eye. Struggling to move away, I was dragged back by my ankle and faced upward waiting for death.**

**The heat from their mouths, and their breathes fanned across my body. Licking the blood from the wound on my forehead, smelling my hair, and stroking the limbs on my body. **

**It remind me of an animal feast. Working together in planning the attack, one getting the kill; getting to eat first while the others have to wait in line. Scary dude being the one licking my wound, white male touching my body to see what he wants to eat, and the black man savoring the aroma of prey at death's door. **

**Grunts and growls were heard through out the convenient store, and outside the world didn't know that inside death was waiting my soul. **

**White man got bored, and walked off toward the cigarette placement; picking up a lighter. Playing with it, he figured out how to make a flame and stalked back to the broken bottles of vodka. He stared at it for a few moments making faces, then taking a rag from his pocket, stuffing it in another unbroken bottle and stared again. Like he was fighting himself from the inside, but he tilted the bottle downward to soak the rag and then back up toward the waiting flame.**

**Once the rag caught flame, he screeched, running out of the store, while the black man looked up, and hissed at the fire; leaving too. Scary dude on the other hand didn't like the fire either, but not wanting to leave me to cook-- obviously liking his meat rare-- he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the store; mimicking at beast from the movies, dragging the dead corpse behind him looking for somewhere to eat it in peace.**

**The cool air stung like hell, and the asphalt didn't fell so hot either. I spotted my bike over at the other end of the store, I reached for it; moaning in pain as I tried to wiggle out of scary dude's grasp. Kicking with my free leg, pulling with my arms to get away; only to have scary dude yank me back, causing a pop sound in the ankle he had grasp of.**

**Cried out in pain. Tears ran down my face as the pain I was already feeling intensified ten fold. I watched my bike get further away as scary dude keep dragging me to a spot to finish eating me **_**alive**_**. **

**Thoughts ran across my brain, like a train speeding out of control.**

_**I can't die like this, I want to graduate from college. **_

_**I want to get married.**_

_**I want to see my future kids grow up.**_

_**I want to see my grandchildren.**_

_**What's mom going to do, without me?**_

_**Da--**_

**My thoughts were halted in place, from the sound of a blast. It came from my right, along with two more rings following that.**

**Turning my face toward the man in red; well that's all I really could see was red. Sword sticking up from his back, gun in the right, and a smirk from hell on his face said it all. **

**I was going to live.**

**Just before I could smile at my happy thought, he looked at me, and his eyes started glowing red.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think.

-Ethin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: When Alyson went to work, everything was normal, when her life was treatened she was saved by the famous Devil hunter, Dante. But with no way to pay his out ragious price, he took her soul, and told her she will have to work off her debt. By doing this she must do as he says and follow his intrustions very well. Will Alyson get her soul back.**

******There is some Dante OCC'ness in here, because it is impossible to know exactly how the creators want him to act.**

**A/N: I do not own Devil May Cry, or any plot events that I may or may not use in any of my publishes on this site, this all belongs to CAPCON.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I watched all three bodies hit the asphalt.

The wave of emotions flooded my mind.

Terror.

Happiness.

Fear.

Joy.

Confusion.

But in all the chaos in my brain, I managed to hold it together.

The man in red didn't seem to realize I was there or care for that matter, and the plan of escaping formed in my mind. Kissing his guns, and placing them back on his persons, he walked up to the black man first and kicked his leg. To my guess, making sure he was dead.

When he seemed satisfied that the dead man was not going to move, and indeed dead; he began to vandalize his pockets.

I looked to my bike and then at my leg. Thankfully Scary dude had grabbed my right foot instead of my left, so I had a chance to get away.

I glanced back to the man, who was shoving some items into his pocket on the red trench coat he was wearing.

Chills ran up my spine as goose bumps covered my naked arms; the wind was picking up. The smell of rain was in the air, and the air became dense and heavy as fog began to fall upon the city. Patting my pocket for the key, making sure it was there; I army crawled toward my awaiting bike.

The sound of my jeans scraping against the concrete, rang loud in the heavy silence. Trying to keep my breathing even was hard, since blood keep trickling down my throat making me want to cough, and I knew that one or several of my ribs were between broken and fractured. Low grunts would escape every time I would pull myself forward, the pain was getting too me. The corner of my vision was black; telling me I was on the verge of passing out soon. My heart beat raced, tunnel vision was something I didn't need at the moment of my escape.

But I wanted to get the hell out of there, I just wanted to go home and pretend this never happened. To just lay down and sleep, and wake back up to it all being just a horrible dream.

Thunder cracked in the middle of the dark sky, and the rain pored down on me. My hope was fading, if I were to go down in the rain, I would never get back up. And I would never wake up, but my choices were: stick around and see what then man had in stored for me, and possibly being killed or eaten alive, or take my chances with the bike in the poring down rain. Either way I was.. well fucked.

The thought of being eaten alive didn't appeal to me so, death by bike was -to me- the easier way to go.

In the middle of my thoughts I had reached my bike, well my forehead did. Joy sparking in my chest; I was now faced with the challenge of trying to get on my bike without being noticed was going to be hard, since I could barely pull myself over to my bike without almost passing out.

I averted my gaze back to the man, only to find he… wasn't there. All three bodies were alone; no guy with silver hair rummaging through their pockets. Fear started crawling up my body. It quivered, knowing what happens when I turn back around. I've seen it in scary movies hundreds of times, the bad guy is going to be right behind me.

"Well I'll say, you haven't been having the luckiest night, now have you?" Just as I predicted.

I turned my head slowly, my hair fell from my shoulder to my back, then my chin, my forehead and nose, and last my eyes meet his blue orbs.

I was shaking now, he was towering over me, the only thing between us was my bike and helmet. The sword that I had seen earlier, was now huge; and how he carried it was beyond me. Both guns that he had killed the three men with; were strapped on his hips, ivory clashing with his black jeans that hugged his hips. The black shirt he wore, had the small logo of 'underarmor' on the neck sticking to his chest, accenting all of his muscle. And the red trench coat and black fingerless gloves, made him look like a mercenary.

"P-p-pleassse, please don't kill me, I swear I wont talk! No one has to know you killed those guys, please just don't kill me." I cried out. Snobs raked my body, as the tears spilled over my eyelids. I clasped on the pavement, I couldn't hold my body up anymore, the emotion turmoil I was experiencing took me over. My adrenaline rush was gone; leaving me tired and drained.

The pain was radiating through out my body, my tunnel vision was getting worse, as my energy slipped away. My eyes were starting to droop on me; all I wanted to do was just sleep away everything that just happened. I wanted this horrible night to just end.

And just before I passed out, the man pushed me on to my back staring at my face, a smirk still plastered on his white face.

* * *

R&R

Tell me what you think.

-Ethin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: When Alyson went to work, everything was normal, when her life was treatened she was saved by the famous Devil hunter, Dante. But with no way to pay his out ragious price, he took her soul, and told her she will have to work off her debt. By doing this she must do as he says and follow his intrustions very well. Will Alyson get her soul back.**

******There is some Dante OCC'ness in here, because it is impossible to know exactly how the creators want him to act.**

**A/N: I do not own Devil May Cry, or any plot events that I may or may not use in any of my publishes on this site, this all belongs to CAPCON.**

**A/N: Okay so the edit/preview thingy is going crazy with the spacing of lines. So please just look pass them for now.**

**-Ethin**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**When I had woken up in the hospital, it felt as though I had been here for a few hours. The sky was dark, it was raining still, and the fog was thick enough to blind you. The street lights remind me of something you would see off of a coastal city, just random dots of lights everywhere. **

**I looked around, seeing a large window to my left, covered with the blinds and mini closet next to it. To my right there was a makeshift cart/table with a little pink pitcher, and a dry, empty, cup. There was another night stand next to my bed with a pink lamb to match the pitcher, and a recliner in front of it; that looked like someone had just used. The TV was in front of me, bolted to the ceiling; showing a black screen, along with the whiteboard underneath with a bunch of writing on it.**

**Curious as a cat, I looked at the board. It's my room so it's my business too, right?**

**Nurse: Kathy Willchauster**

**Doctor: Smith**

**Get Well Soon! 3**

**Date: July 14**

**My eyes widen in shock, as the calculations of the dates add up in my head. I had been here for five days in and out of a medicated coma. Now that I think about it, I remember some moments of waking up, and then-- nothing.**

**I looked around the room again, and still couldn't believe I was still alive. I glanced down at my arms looking for bite marks, and any other defect that was on my skin. **

"**Oh… My God…" My olive completion was now black and blue with some purple thrown into the mix. **

**Then, I finally registered the pain that hit my body. It reminded me of a tsunami crashing into a unsuspecting city. I cried out, hitting the side of the hospital bed, trying to press the button for help. The noise from the machines rang through my ears. Everything was burning, my throat started to close up, my chest felt like it was on fire, and my body was tingling. **_**Is this what death feels like? **_**Just as my thought passed through my subconscious, three nurses ran in. Two came to my sides to hold down my body, and the third followed with a needle at hand. **

"**She must be having a reaction to the medication we gave her." The nurse on the left hollered to the others.**

"**Hold her still!" The one with the needle yelled. With the quick swiftness of a professional nurse, I didn't feel the needle go inside my right arm. The feeling of my body and mind going into a strange relaxation, made me drowsy and happpy at the same time. I shifted my gazed to the single white rose that was lying on my night stand. **_**Now were did that come from?**_

**I giggled.**

**The warm sensation covered me, like a blanket of sun shine. Or the way whisky made your throat feel when it slithered down your esophagus. I smiled, I felt so carefree.**

**The nurse to my left place a cool hand on my forehead, "I bet you feel much better, I'm sure your boyfriend will be happy to know your awake now." She gave me a polite smile. But I didn't smile back.**

**When men tried to explain to me about how losing a hard-on not only sucked, but it took away a happy feeling too. I could never understand how a reaction or few words could make them lose it in an instant. I now knew how it felt to lose your happy feeling; your cloud blown out from under neither you.**

"**Excuse me?" **

**She gave me another smile, "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to know." With the nurse now giggling she gave me a wink, and they walked off to leave me in my own thought.**

_**What do they mean, 'No one was suppose to know'? I don't even have a-**_

**All my thoughts cease to exist. My emotions started to swirl inside of me.**

**Fear. **

**Fear was in the center of this swirl.**

**Anxiety. **

**It mixed around, hopping around like a frighten rabbit.**

**And Need was also in this swirl. I had to leave, because if I was right; the nurses would be calling my so called boyfriend. And he would be on his way now. **

**I looked at the I.V's running around my body, in one arm and out through my hand. I knew I couldn't get out of it without setting off something. I had to think, I just had get the hell out of here before-- my thought process stopped.**

**The hairs on my neck and arms stood up, my heart rate started to galloped. My body gave a slight quiver. I looked up, and there he was, in all his glory. **

"**Oh, you must be so happy she is a wake? I was thrilled to call you, and give you the good news." One of the nurses said to him. **_**Was she just flirting with him? **_**I raised a brow to her choices of words. **

**He was leaning on the door frame, with his right foot over his left, and arms crossed with a single white rose in his hand. The 'Polos' he was wearing looked new, and they were. The dark blue jeans he was wearing hugged his hips, like the black ones did that night. And the white 'Hollister' shirt with the 22 number under neither the logo, just made everything seem real enough to fit the part of a boyfriend. Well to the nurses it did.**

**His skin had a radiant complextion, that brought out his cerulean colored eyes. And the sliver hair just made him look one in a million.**

**I knew better to believe the bullshit he was feeding everyone. **

**A smirk lifted to the left corner of his perfect face. "Oh yes, I am very happy she is awake. We have a lot to discuses, don't we my dear Alyson?" **

* * *

****

R&R or Alerts work just as well too.

-Ethin


End file.
